


Polaris and the Hawk

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Resurrection, Transformation, Viktor is a star, as in an actual star, kind of, polaris - Freeform, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Inspired by Shawnee / Algonquin myth  Waupee and the Star Maiden/ White Hawk/Algon and the sky girlYuuri finds a mysterious circle pressed into the grass in a clearing. That night stars come down from their home in the sky to dance— and Polaris discovers the human watching.18OI AU Week 2019: Day 1 Fairtale/Mythology





	Polaris and the Hawk

Sleep danced just out of Yuuri’s grasp for a second night. It was dark and quiet, the sun having set long ago, and the people of Yuuri’s village sound asleep. All except Yuuri.

He slipped quietly out of his family home, wrapping himself in fur to fight the night time chill in the air. It was not the wisest decision to creep out during the night, where his vision was the worst. But his soul itched for open sky and he couldn’t ignore it any longer.

He found himself retracing his steps to the clearing he had found the day before during his journey to visit the Nishigori’s in the next village over. It was in the middle of the woods, but one that had paths worn into its soil from the Yuuri’s people’s feet.

The strange, unsettling feeling that had rested in the pit of his stomach since he had laid eyes on the grass field pressed down into a neat circle was proven right. A few hundred yards from the clearing he could see the unearthly glow and feel the music reverberate in his bones. He sank to his knees, crawling until he was hidden in the bushes at the edge of the circle.

His eyes grew wide-- dilating in the pure brightness of starlight, as unearthly spirits danced and twisted in the clearing. Their feet floated above the grass, their arms and bodies twisting in human form with inhuman beauty. Their silver hair glittered and shone , weightlessly flowing around them as the spirits moved around the clearing.  
Yuuri stared, enraptured. There were at least ten of them, some of them taller, some of them smaller and thinner but all of them beings of light. He sunk lower among the ivy, getting the sense that this was something not for his lowly human eyes to see.

He watched until one song waned and rose into another, escaping notice until the bell and string song reached it’s crescendo and Yuuri’s skin glowed blue. His limbs froze, only his eyes moving to take in the pearlescent skin and glacier blue eyes smiling down at him, light slim fingers pushing the ivy bush apart to reveal Yuuri. 

Yuuri’s knees shook as a glowing hand reached out and took his-- he expected to be burned, but the etheral light was as cold as ice. The star pulled Yuuri to his feet, cupping his face in his hands once the man was steady on his feet.

Yuuri stared, watching the star’s lips move and form around words that didn’t hold meaning to him. He was gorgeous-- more beautiful than a god. 

“I don’t… understand..” Yuuri breathed, staring into the blue eyes and silver hair that fell in front of them.

One of the star’s hand slid from Yuuri’s cheek to press against his heart. He tilited his head to the side, staring down at Yuuri questioningly. 

Yuuri sucked in a gasp as his skin sparkled under the stars touch. He didn’t dare move and anger the spirit, even if he wanted to leave.

“Come,” The star said, pulling Yuuri into the clearing. Yuuri stumbled before finding his footing, his fur falling from his shoulders as he twirled, knuckles white as he held onto the star’s hands. 

Laughter bubbled from Yuuri’s lips as the fear fell away and the joy dancing brought him warmed his limbs. Dancing with the star was the most natural thing he had ever felt, even after years under Minako-sensei’s tutelage. The star moved with him perfectly, the music truly from the heavens.

Yuuri danced with the star until the horizon bled pink with the coming sunrise. The dance slowed, until Yuuri was merely standing in the center of the circle with the stars fingers entangled with his.

“What’s your name?” Yuuri breathed, trying to catch his breath. His limbs buzzed with life, light running through his veins.

“Polaris.” The star hummed, resting his silver head against Yuuri’s. “Yours?” The star cupped Yuuri’s face in one hand, squeezing his hand with the other.

“K--- Yuuri,” Yuuri couldn’t look away.

“Yuuri. Thank you,” The star sighed, lifting Yuuri’s chin to press his cold lips against Yuuri’s.

He relished the gasp of the human, the softness and warmth of his touch. He wanted it to last as long as possible, but Yuuri’s lips stilled and legs sank underneath him--- the star caught him as Yuuri, the delicate human lay limp and lifeless in his arms.

“Time to go home,” Arcturus said nothing of the human in his arms or the despair on the foolish stars face.

“What did I do, father?” Polaris shook, stroking patterns into the humans soft skin, trying to stir him back to life.

“Nothing, except step out of our domain. We are stars, and they are of the earth.”

“Then I don’t want to be a star.” Polaris sobbed, hugging the earthly shell of the first being to dance together with him.

“You’d leave us for a creature of the soil?” Arcturus scoffed. He was always sour, his age giving him bitterness over wisdom.

Polaris’ eyes rose to the trees, their branches painted with early morning light. He loved dancing on the lowly earth, and the life that covered its entire surface. It wasn’t as lonely as the heavens.

“Are you coming home?” Arcturus asked simply.

“I won’t,” Polaris looked down to Yuuri, whose life he had stolen. “I’ll stay.”

The stars family returned to the heavens, leaving him alone in the clearing with Yuuri.

“Please return to me,” Polaris breathed, laying him out on the grass. He could feel the human’s spirit linger, but there was no returning it to his body. Viktor held the weight of it in his hands.

Nothing could undo his sin, but the star knew what he could do to remedy it. He could not be of the earth, but there was one creature of the earth and the sky. No longer a star, but a bird and Polaris could dance like he had with Yuuri.

Even if Yuuri did not follow his will, the star knew it was right. Their dance together would be his last in his true form.

Mari found her brother under the watchful eyes of two hawks. There was no sign of injury-- in fact, he looked peaceful, a smile on the lips of his empty body. His hands rested on his stomach, the tail feather of a hawk tucked into his fingers. Laid in the middle of a circle of dried grass, it looked like Yuuri had been spirited away.


End file.
